


cause that's what friends are supposed to do

by lxshton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, band texts, everyone hates michael, i'm so sorry about my awful attempts at being funny, lol, not really tho, thats it really, why am i posting this, wow i am not funny at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxshton/pseuds/lxshton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>calum: u have friends ?</p><p>michael: fuck off calum</p>
            </blockquote>





	cause that's what friends are supposed to do

**Author's Note:**

> this is trash and totally not an original idea i am so sorry
> 
> i posted this a few hours ago but deleted it and re did it bc it was even more awful than this one

**michael:** hi guys

 **calum:** what do u want

 **michael:** _wow_ hi _calum,_ how are you? oh yes, i'm _fine_ thank you, absolutely amazing, thank you _so much_ for asking

 **calum:** ur welcome

 **michael:** so michael, what have you been up to on this mighty splendid day?

 **michael:** oh, nothing much really, calum. just the usual, you know, _lad_ stuff

 **luke:** michael u ok

 **michael:** oh yes i'm absolutely _fantastic_ i'm just sat here contemplating about what ever it was that i did to deserve such lovely and thoughtful friends

 **calum:** u have friends ?

 **michael:** fuck off calum

 **ashton:** now now that's no way to treat your friends michael

 **michael:** you can fuck off too irwin

 **ashton:** _woah,_ michael, _dude,_ just because no one likes you it doesn't mean you have an excuse to be such a sassy bastard

 **luke:** yeah michael no one likes you

 **michael:** wow luke why do you always have to echo everything that ashton says like here have a shovel it may help you to dislodge yourself from ashtons arse as you seem to be so far up it

 **michael:** literally

 **luke:** hey

 **ashton:** hey leave my lukey alone

 **luke:** thanks babe

 **michael:** ew fucking _vom_

 **michael:** next you'll be going all _"oh, daddy, **please** "_ on me and i will have _no_ other choice than to shove a vacuum cleaner down my throat and suck my intestines out

 **luke:** MCIAHEL

 **luke:** HWO DO YOU KNEO ABOUT THAT

 **michael:** oh please c'mon luke who doesn't know that i'm pretty sure that fucking obama knows about ashton's daddy kink

 **ashton:** oKAY THAT'S ENOUGH OF THAT THANK YOU VERY MUCH

 **calum:** it's ok mikey is just jealous because u guys are getting action and he's not

 **ashton:** mikey wouldn't get action if he went into a shop and paid for it

 **calum:** omfg

 **michael:** WHAT IS THIS BULLY MICHAEL CLIFFORD DAY OR

 **luke:** hey i like that idea maybe it should become a annual holiday every year where the people of the world can come together and bask in the glory that is bully michael clifford day

 **michael:** ASHTON CONTROL YOUR DAMN BOYFRIEND

 **ashton:** nah i agree with him

 **michael:** wow thanks dude come on calum back me up on this

 **calum:** sorry bro the blonde kids got a point

 **michael:** wow fuck you dude

 **luke:** the blonde kid really calum ?

 **calum:** i love u

 **ashton:** hey back off calum i will fight you

 **calum:** lol ok

 **ashton:** no seriously i will go through you like a tonne of bricks mark my words sunshine

 **michael:** guys

 **calum:** well fuck me i am so scared i'm gonna be beaten up by some minuscule shrimp dude

 **ashton:** fuck off

 **calum:** u fuck off

 **luke:** hey don't tell ashton to fuck off i'll fuck you up

 **calum:** oh my god i'm so fucking scared now i've got shrimpy and his lanky bastard boyfriend after me someone call my mum and tell her i love her

 **michael:** i fucking hate this band

 **calum:** we hate you too

 **ashton:** what calum said

 **luke:** what ashton said

 **michael:** that's it i'm quitting the band

 **calum:** LUKE ASH QUICK PARTY IN MY ROOM MICHAELS QUITTING THE BAND

 **michael:** calum we're sharing a room you fucking moron

 **michael:** wait what are you doing

 **michael:** i'm coming over right now

 **michael:** calum

 **michael:** cALU M WAHT AR E YUO DOIGN

 **michael:** WYH IS THE DOOR LOCKED

 **michael:** YUO CATN KICK ME OTU OF MY OW N ROOM

 **michael:** CALUM HOOD OPEN THE FCKIGN DOOR RIGHT NOW

 **michael:** CALUM

 **michael:** WOW FU CK YOU CALUM

 **michael:** FUCK YOU ALL

 **michael:** i hate this band

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is possibly the worst thing i have ever posted
> 
> please come talk to me on tumblr if i haven't scared you away with my terrible writing skills ; alluringlucas


End file.
